Remember
by Serenity Vi Britannia
Summary: Who am I? she asked as she looked in the mirror. YukixOC
1. Running

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I just own Usagi.

48375896248564758646982726014632048109486230587485607589649058698327472650968568294582109482784268507328

It was March 15th, the day after White Day and 8 year old Usagi was packing her bags and running away. Why you ask? It's because she's not wanted where she is. Akito, the head of the Sohma family had told her that and to leave as soon as she possibly can. _"Nobody will even care if you're alive. You're an outsider you don't belong with us. You will NEVER be one of us,"_ Akito's voice rang through her head as she released a few tears onto her pillow. She picked up the final thing she had to pack, a picture. Of whom? She doesn't remember, but she figured they were important to her if she had a picture. Usagi picked up her bag, walked into the only other child's room and kissed her forehead. The girl passed a mirror on her way to the front door. Looking at her reflection, she fixed her mud and blood caked hair as best she could with a sigh, knowing that it won't help. With a sigh and a deep breath, Usagi opened the front door and disappeared into the rain.

After running for what seemed like hours, Usagi came to a nice looking neighborhood and she was overcome with fatigue. She fell asleep in front of the first house she came to. Unbeknownst to the eight year old, a woman with orange hair poked her head out the door, spotted the child, picked her up and brought her into the house smiling.

_5 years later_

13 year old Usagi ran into her little sister's room and jumped onto her bed bouncing up and down to try and wake her up.

"TOHRU-CHAN! Wake up! It's time to go to school!" Usagi shouted as she saw a bush of brown hair pop up from under the covers. Usagi crawled over to her sister's head and leaned over, her black hair contrasting with her sister's light brown hair as it slowly covered Tohru and she woke with a start and the sisters butt heads.

"OW! What did I do now?!" Usagi yelled playfully as her sister worriedly looked over her injury.

"GOMEN Oneechan! I didn't mean to!" Tohru said as she looked as if she was about to cry. Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes playfully as she brought her little sister into a hug.

"I know silly, I was just playing around!" She said as she ruffled her sister's hair and told her to get ready. Tohru ran into the bathroom and was getting ready when Usagi went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Their mom had already gone to work for the day as usual and Usagi usually cooked. She gave Tohru some pointers every once in awhile because Usagi wouldn't let her near anything in the kitchen that she could hurt herself on, which was basically everything but that's beside the point. They didn't have much time this morning so Usagi just stuffed some bread in the toaster and packed her bag. By the time she finished and Tohru came out all ready the toast was out, buttered and jammed and ready to go. They walked out the door, being careful to lock it, and ran to school where they met up with Uo-chan and Hana-chan and went to class.

_Later that night_

Usagi felt restless as her dream went on. She tossed and turned and writhed in any position possible to try and make herself comfortable. Voices rang through her mind, some scary, some sad.

"_You think you can go against the head without paying the consequences?"_

"_Stop it please!"_

"_Leave him alone!"_

"_I knew I couldn't trust you in this family"_

"_I'm sorry about this,"_

"_RUN WHILE YOU CAN! USAGI!"_

Usagi awoke with a start dripping in a cold sweat. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the picture she arrived at the Honda house with. She looked over the faces in the photo and heard those haunting voices again. Usagi looked out the window and then down at the photo again, she knew that she had to find out why she saw and heard these things. Usagi dug out her duffel bag from soccer (which was rather big) and put all her clothes, shoes, her pictures, the charger for her cell phone and iPod, and lastly her locket she received from Kyoko, her mother, on her most recent birthday. Usagi walked into her mother's room and left a note. After she set the note down, she kissed her mother and sister goodbye and left the house.

The next morning Kyoko awoke to find the note and this is what it said:

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry to be telling you this through a note but I didn't want to wake you because you need your energy for work. I need to go away for awhile. I know this may be hard to bear, but I need to know who I really am. I have my cell phone with me in case you need me and I took my emergency credit card and some food with me. Tell Tohru to call me any time she wants and I'll be waiting. I will call you as soon as I get to a safe place to stay. I might go to grandpa's I'm not sure, but I just really needed to do this. I'm really sorry again for leaving you, I hope someday you can forgive me. You'll always be in my heart._

_I love you!_

_Usagi_

Kyoko smiled as a tear trickled down her face. _Maybe I'll stay home today,_ she thought as she tried to figure out a way to tell Tohru her Oneechan may not come back for awhile.

TBC

Phew! Finished! Review please!


	2. meeting again

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. And if you're going to leave snotty comments like the first reviewer did, then I'd rather you DON'T review… anyway… if you have any REAL comments that would help, it would be appreciated.

38907489264508273845982306589072384930827917937582394726589478923907895645623582374897239856

_A few months after the 1st chapter ended_

Usagi walked around with her bag, her picture hanging around her neck looking absolutely LOST! She wasn't able to keep in contact with her mother and sister because soon after she left a few gang members roughed her up a bit, destroyed her cell phone, and the frame her picture was in. Sadly, her phone was the only thing keeping her on course with its GPS map thing. She came to a stop in front of a bookstore with a sign that read "Book signing today! Meet Shigure Sohma here!" Usagi raised a raven eyebrow and walked into the store and browsed the shelves until she found Mr. Sohma's books. The first few she saw were kinda perverted and she thought _How does Hana-chan read this stuff?_ She paid for the book and got into line to get it signed. She figured, _hey what the heck? The dude's here and if I don't like the book then somebody's gonna pay big bucks to buy it with his signature._ When she got to the front of the line she gave the man her book.

"And what's your name?" Mr. Sohma asked with a smile.

"Usagi Honda" she responded with a smile as she used her mother's and sister's last name. Shigure's smile fell as he looked at the picture around her neck.

"Where did you get this picture?" he asked as he pointed to the object around her neck.

"It's mine; I've had it since before I can remember. It's the only clue besides a few other trinkets to who I am." Usagi said clutching the picture. Shigure pulled her over to the side of the table he was on and motioned for someone to bring her a chair.

"Can you just wait here with me as I finish signing these books? I just want to ask you a few questions," Shigure chuckled as he saw the look of shock go across the child's face when he asked. She nodded as he gave her back her book and went on signing the others. Usagi chuckled as Shigure would turn to her every once in awhile and make a weird look as though his hand would fall off. Usagi was absorbed in the book she bought by the time Shigure was done and didn't notice him sneak up behind her.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked with a laugh as the girl fell out of her chair in surprise.

"I like it! My friend Hana-chan reads your other books though," Usagi said picking her book up laughing.

"Well then, I'll have to meet my other fan" Shigure chuckled as he took his seat. "Now, Usagi-kun, may I see your picture?"

Usagi nodded as she took it off her neck and handed it to Shigure. _Yeah, there's me, Aya, Hatori and everybody. Oh, I guess that's her next to Yuki and Kyo._ Shigure thought as he pointed to the respective people in the picture to himself.

"Do you know who those people are?" Shigure asked as he handed the picture back to her. Usagi shook her head and Shigure smiled. "How would you feel if I told you I knew all those people in that picture?"

"I'd say you were crazy," She responded as her blue eyes bulged out of her head.

"Well then, send me to an institution and call me insane because you're looking at one of the people in that picture." Shigure laughed as he reclined in the chair.

Usagi did a double take because of pure shock. Then she looked closer and saw the resemblance between him and one of the kids in the picture. Then it dawned on her: _maybe Sohma-san can help me with this mess!_

Shigure chuckling brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at him curiously.

"So, where are you staying Usagi-kun?" Shigure asked seriously.

"Um….." Usagi was reluctant to answer until she looked Shigure in the eye and continued, "I'm not really staying anywhere because I left home to try and find out why I can't remember anything about the time when this picture was taken. I was supposed to go to my granddad's place and stay there but my phone was destroyed by some goons and it was my only way of knowing where I was going." Usagi bowed her head and started to cry a little. Shigure placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"You can stay with me and my two cousins. You might remember them, and I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," Shigure offered as he dried her tears. "Now, let's go to my house and we'll get you settled ok?" Usagi nodded as Shigure picked up her bag and brought Usagi and her bag to his car. Usagi sat up in the front and Shigure drove home. When they got to the house Shigure took Usagi's bag and held her hand as he led her to the house. He unlocked it and they went inside. The lights were on and there were 2 other pairs of shoes by the front door.

"Ah, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun must be home from school," Shigure said as he took off his shoes and led Usagi into the living room where there were two boys arguing.

"Baka neko!"

"BAKA NEKO EH?"

_Why would he call him a stupid cat?_ Usagi thought as she racked her brain trying to think of an explanation. Shigure chuckled as he bent down a little and whispered in her ear, "If you remember ANYTHING you'd remember how to turn off the fighting between them." Usagi gave him a confused look and he continued, "When you three were little, Kyo would always pick on Yuki and you were furious. So, since you knew Kyo longer than Yuki and were friends before then you figured out a way to stop him, how was that?" Shigure asked as though he were a game show host. Usagi pondered for a bit and snuck up behind the orange headed boy and poked his side in just the right spot and he fell to the ground. The silver-grey haired boy just stared in amazement as his rival was on the floor being quiet. The silence was deafening with only Usagi staring in amazement at the orange head until Shigure, going back to his annoying self exclaimed "YAY! You remembered how to make Kyo-kun shut up!" as he went to hug her but stopped. The one now known a Kyo shot up from the floor and looked pissed.

"How did she know how to do that?! Not even my parents knew that!" Kyo yelled as he turned around and abruptly shut up as red eyes met blue. The room was silent again while Shigure waved his hands in front of the boys faces and there was no response. Kyo started up again and went up in Usagi's face and attempted to get a better look at this stranger who looked familiar. "How are you so sure it's her?" he asked as he fiddled with a strand of her hair.

Shigure, being the pervert he sometimes is, got excited and exclaimed "This!" as he ran over and hugged Usagi. Almost immediately two** POOF** sounds entered the house as a dark brown dog and a small black wolf stood in Usagi's and Shigure's places. Shigure lifted his eyebrows in a seductive way as Usagi followed her instincts: run. Then she ran behind the boy she remembered as the calm one and whimpered. Yuki looked down, saw the wolf and picked her up before Shigure pounced on her. Kyo took this opportunity and threw Shigure out the sliding door. Usagi was still shaking and whimpering in Yuki's arms when he turned around. Usagi looked up at him and smiled as best she could as a wolf as Kyo walked up, let her smell his hand, and pet her. Usagi got stiff in Yuki's arms after a few minutes. She jumped out of where she was, gathered her clothes, and ran to the bathroom where a **POOF** sounded off. Yuki and Kyo were left astounded as they walked over to the bathroom. The door opened suddenly and Usagi came out, fully clothed and looking very confused. The boys tensed up for a little bit as she looked at them, there was another **POOF** and Shigure came in naked that caused Usagi to pass out in shock. Kyo just stared at her while Yuki rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room. He set Usagi on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Kyo came to the door and cocked his head. Yuki looked over to the door and saw Shigure in all his glory (coughnakedcough) and gave a disgusted face. Kyo noticed this and positioned himself in-between Shigure and the door.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERT!" Kyo hissed as he looked at Shigure in disgust.

"You've got to be quiet or else you'll wake up Usagi-kun," Shigure said as he slunk into his room to get some clothes. After he said this Kyo panicked and turned around to look at Yuki. Yuki shook his head after glancing at the still slumbering Usagi, smiling as he pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Do you think she remembers anything about us?" Kyo asked as he came over and sat on the bed next to Usagi.

"I don't think so baka neko. Her memories were suppressed, there's nothing I know of that can bring them back." Yuki snapped with a glare.

"DAMN RAT! I WAS JUST ASKING! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSH-" his rant was cut off by Usagi's hand clamping onto his wrist as it was poised to attack Yuki. Kyo turned towards her as he heard low growls coming from the half-asleep girl. "Usagi?" He asked fearfully

"Leave. Him. ALONE." She answered gravely as her half open blue eyes turned gold and wild. Kyo instantly knew that was a sign to stop all of what he was doing and back off. Usagi let go and Kyo slunk away. She turned to Yuki as her eyes turned back to blue, but filled with sadness.

"What's wrong Usa-chan?" Yuki asked with a smile, hoping she'd remember his nickname for her.

Usagi smiled, faintly remembering someone calling her that and answered "I just, want to know who I am. I'd also like to know who you are to me and Kyo-san and Shigure-san. Why I feel to at peace with you guys even though I've only known you for a few minutes? Why?" she asked on the verge of tears, while playing with the loose strands of silver hair hanging loosely, framing the boy's face in front of her. Yuki smiled sadly, wiping her tears away with his index finger and replied "I don't know, but we're going to help you remember. Okay?" he asked as he leaned in so close their foreheads touched. Usagi nodded as she looked into his deep violet eyes. Shigure clearing his throat at the door caused Yuki to pull away.

"She's had a long day, let's give her some time to sleep," Shigure said with a chuckle. "You two can flirt tomorrow. Good night Usagi-kun!" As Shigure walked down the stairs Yuki shook his head and turned to the very red teenage girl in his bed. He smiled a little crooked smile and whispered as he got up and left the room "Goodnight Usa-chan." And he closed the door.


	3. Nightmares, Comfort, and the 1st memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I just own Usagi. This was done late at night and i think it's pretty good, i hope you like it!

31287908478927345831246581347681374091758923714897238560834768913745843054757834718495681345738165903478570291847

It was the middle of the night and Usagi awoke because she needed to get a glass of water. She went down the stairs and glanced into the living room where Yuki was sleeping on the pull out couch. He was tossing and turning a bit and mumbling something incoherent. Usagi thought it was normal and shrugged it off. After she went into the kitchen and drank some water she was halfway to the stairs when she heard Yuki's thrashing get worse and he was yelling things like 'stop it please!' and 'let me out!'. Usagi started to get worried so she walked over to check on him. She poked her head over the edge of the sofa and saw Yuki. He covered the bed in cold sweat and was curled up into the fetal position. Every few seconds he would writhe in pain and scream as though he was being struck. Usagi looked on in horror as painful memories passed through her mind.

_Akito was whipping Yuki mercilessly as the five year old just screamed and writhed in pain. After a few minutes passed the window broke and shards flew to the ground. Akito looked up and saw nothing. He figured that it was nothing and raised the whip again and was stopped before he could bring it down. Akito turned his head in horror as he heard the low sound of growling. "Pick on somebody your own size" a five year old girl with long black hair and now golden eyes said. Her words dripping with venom as she tightened her hold on the whip. "Usa-chan," a small voice croaked from the boy on the floor. Usagi glanced at Yuki sadly for a minute and then glared at Akito with a snarl and threw him across the room and through the broken window. The girl's eyes turned blue again and she walked over to the blood encrusted boy lying on the floor. Usagi and Yuki locked eyes for a minute, violet and blue, and Usagi pulled his arms around her neck and pulled his legs around her waist. After she made sure he was secure and wasn't going to fall, Usagi walked out of the dark room._

Usagi was snapped out of her memory when Yuki let loose a howl of pain. She reacted this time and gathered Yuki up in her arms. He put up a struggle and just kept moving and hitting her "LET GO OF ME!" he screamed. At this time Shigure and Kyo were awake and all the lights in the house were on. Kyo was about to intervene when Shigure held him back.

Usagi kept a tight hold on the mouse and was making soothing sounds to calm him. She rocked him back and forth, holding the back of his head with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. "shhhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here, and nothing's going to happen to you again. I promise you Ki-chan. I would never abandon you, it's alright. I'm here now and that monster's not going to get anywhere near you again." She continued her calming technique and Yuki stopped fighting her after she finished speaking. Violet eyes slowly, and painfully opened against Usagi's chest. Yuki blinked tiredly and looked up at her sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. Usagi held him close as sobs wracked his frail body while stroking his hair in a comforting way. Shigure smiled as he watched them on the couch and turned to Kyo who looked on in astonishment. Usagi's tears joined with Yuki's as he sat there, in her arms, like so many years ago.

TBC

I know it's short, but it's late and I'm just going to leave it at that. Review please!


	4. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, just the plot and Usagi. This chap. Isn't as good as my other ones, but I'm working on it.

395689034868349508325971342957847123573471689705689346098347589263908479823650981287934586016487326894509589475

_Next morning_

Yuki awoke to the yelling of Kyo downstairs. As he sat up he noticed he was in his bed and not on the sofa anymore. He also noticed Usagi wasn't there so he decided to get up and investigate. When he got down the stairs, he smelled something delicious and went into the kitchen to see what it was. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Kyo looking as if he was going to strangle Shigure who was hovering around Usagi. Usagi had the upper hand because of the fact she was cooking and had sharp objects and a frying pan to protect herself.

"Get away from her ya stupid perverted old man!" Kyo yelled at Shigure as he was making a move to touch Usagi. Before Kyo could do anything to stop him Yuki stepped in and flung Shigure into the next room.

"aw, Yuki-kun's more aggressive than usual, maybe it's because we finally have a woman in the house," Shigure said with a silly grin on his face.

"Yeah, a woman we have to keep away from you," Yuki retorted as Usagi finished making breakfast and went into the dining room (a/n: I dunno if they actually HAVE a dining room in Japan where they eat, but that's what I'm going to say) to put the food on the table. Kyo and Yuki helped her move the food into the other room as Shigure pranced behind them hungrily.

After a breakfast of perverted comments, smacks to Shigure's noggin, and obviously eating, Usagi gathered the dishes and went into the kitchen, which was a mess the day before. Yuki followed her after a few minutes, he picked up a plate and joined her in cleaning.

"Are you ok, Usa-chan?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"hmm?" Usagi asked without glancing at him obviously either ignoring him or she didn't hear him. Yuki sighed and put his plate into the drying rack. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his cheek on the top of her head. Usagi stopped washing dishes, dried her hands and put one on his other cheek.

"What's wrong Ki-chan?" she asked turning around to face him in his arms. Yuki laid his head on her shoulders and sighed.

"I'm worried about you, that's all," he replied as Usagi pulled him into an embrace.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself," the raven haired girl responded with a smile and a pat on the head. "Besides, you don't have time to worry about me, you have to go to school in 30 minutes."

Yuki looked surprised as he looked at the clock and ran up the stairs in a fluster. Usagi giggled at his forgetfulness and went back to cleaning the rest of the dishes. 10 minutes later Shigure came in with a folded piece of paper and stuck it into Usagi's jeans pocket.

"You're going back to school today too Usagi," Shigure whispered in her ear as she finished the dishes. "Go with the boys and give this note to the principle she'll be able to help you get into school."

Usagi sighed and left the kitchen to check in the guys. After they got ready the kids walked to school. Usagi departed and went to the principle's office to give her the note.

Later that morning, Usagi changed into her newly acquired uniform and went to class. She waited outside the door for the teacher to tell her to come in.

"Everybody, we're going to get a new student, and I expect that you will show her the respect she deserves. You can come in now," the teacher said.

Usagi opened the door and was greeted by cat calls from the boys and glares from the girls. She wasn't very comfortable because the skirt that she had on was too short, but it was the only one that fit her waist, so it kind of showed off her slender legs rather well. Usagi blushed from all the attention she was getting from the hormone-crazed males and went over to the teacher who stopped the calling and glaring and continued.

"Why don't you sit next to Yuki Sohma, Honda-san?" the teacher suggested with a smile as Usagi walked over to her seat. She gave Yuki and Kyo a smile and sat down as the teacher continued the lesson.

_Later that Day_

Usagi, Kyo and Yuki were on their way to lunch and were greeted by a blonde boy and another boy with white and black hair.

"YUKI! KYO!" the blonde yelled, waving as he ran towards the group. Usagi jumped back and hid behind Yuki, scared. Kyo smirked at this and glared at the blonde. "ooooooooh! Who's the girl? Is she a _girlfriend_?" the blonde asked trying to get a good look at the scared wolf behind the mouse. The boy with black and white hair went around Yuki's backside and poked the girl, sending her flying to the other side of the boy, clinging to his shirt. The blonde boy gasped and exclaimed "USAGI-CHAN!!!!!" as he ran over and gave her a huge hug. Usagi, not expecting the hug, accidentally transformed, but this time also, there was another **POOF**! Thankfully there was nobody looking as the smoke cleared and a black wolf and a yellow bunny were in Usagi's and Momiji's places.

"Momiji! Didn't anyone tell you to be careful?!" Kyo snapped at the bunny who was taking shelter in between Usagi's legs.

"I didn't know she was going to transform too!" Momiji whined from under the wolf.

"It only happens if I'm caught by surprise Kyo, so chill" Usagi said as she gathered her clothes in her mouth and ran into the nearby girls bathroom. A few minutes later she came back and Momiji was back to normal also.

"Is it ok if I hug you now Usagi?" Momiji asked with his arms outstretched and his lip out. The girl giggled as she brought the blonde into a hug.

"So, you're Momiji right?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"YEAH! Do you remember me?!" Momiji asked with a hopeful look. Usagi shook her head slowly as she rubbed the blonde's soft hair.

"No. No, not really. I'm sorry" Usagi whispered softly as she looked at the three other boys watching them.

"Oh, well we're just gonna have to fix that. Aren't we?" Momiji asked with a grin as he pulled Usagi over to a tree where they sat and waited for the others to come. After everybody was assembled, they ate their lunch.

TBC

I don't think this one is as good as the others, but I'll bring Tohru back soon.


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. You should know that by now.

03427875093159415934768934579834071985634573894076843759083471574386591347583470198563475098346

After school, Momiji and the other boy, now known as Haru, walked home with Usagi, Kyo, and Yuki. Usagi was up ahead talking to Momiji and Haru had his arm around her shoulders. Yuki was following closely behind them, making sure Haru doesn't try anything and Kyo was trailing behind in his own little world.

"ne ne Usagi-chan! If you want to this weekend I could show you Kagura, Rin, Kisa, Hiro and everybody else! It'd be fun!" Momiji asked with a grin, pulling the older girl's sleeve excitedly.

"I'd have to check and see if it was ok with Shigure-san first," Usagi giggled as the bunny just kept on talking excitedly.

When they got home, there were a lot of people Usagi didn't know, but obviously the Sohmas did.

"COOL! I don't have to wait for the weekend! They're here now!" Momiji exclaimed as he pulled Usagi into the house, everyone else was close behind. When Usagi came in, she was introduced to a LOT of people.

There was Hatori Sohma, the family doctor. He was the dragon, or the seahorse. Usagi didn't feel comfortable around him and just wanted to be FAR away from him. She made a note to have Yuki or Kyo with her whenever she had to see him.

Next was Ayame Sohma. He was the snake. He was Yuki's older brother and he kept trying to hit on her; which Yuki was not happy about. _Ayame just gets on my nerves_.

After Ayame, she met Ritsu, the monkey. He was really nice, but REALLY paranoid.

Next was Kureno. He was the rooster in the zodiac and was very friendly. Usagi guessed they were friends before.

After Kureno came Kagura. She was the boar. She seemed to be in love with Kyo, but was rather nice to Usagi when she wasn't showing her "affection" for Kyo. Kagura told her they had been best of friends and also vowed to help her with her memory problems.

Rin was the horse and she seemed kind of troubled when she spoke to Usagi, but promised she would explain later about her behavior.

Shigure said that there were two zodiac members who were late and they would be around soon. He said they were the sheep/ram and the tiger. Usagi was rather excited to meet the tigers, because they were one of her favorite wild animals.

The doorbell rang and Usagi went to answer it, Yuki trailing behind her. When she opened it, she saw a small girl and a small boy. The girl was beautiful, in Usagi's opinion. She had golden hair and amber eyes. She looked like a china doll, beautiful and fragile. The boy was cute, he had brown/tan colored hair and dark amber colored eyes.

The girl looked up at Usagi in surprise. With wide eyes she asked in a small voice "Oneechan?"

Usagi looked at the girl with a confused look on her face. She bent down and looked the smaller girl in the eyes. Usagi's eyes widened as she got a better look at the child. _She looks just like the girl from my first house!_

"Ah, so Sat-chan and Hiro-chan are here. That's good," Shigure reminisced as he snuck up upon the kids. "You remember Hiro and Kisa, don't you Usagi?"

_Kisa. Kisa. That name sounds familiar_. Usagi continued to look at the girl. _This must be Kisa… But why does she look so familiar?_ Usagi gasped in realization._ Oh yeah, I remember now. She was like a little sister to me. Her mother took me in and cared for me as her own._ Usagi's eyes filled up with tears as she held out her arms, in which Kisa flung herself into Usagi and held on tight. Usagi couldn't contain her happiness as she held the small girl in her arms. She kissed Kisa's head and cried into her hair. Kisa didn't seem to mind though. Shigure, Hiro, and Yuki looked on in astonishment.

TBC

I know it may not be very good, but if I come in with more inspiration on fixing this chap. Then I'll replace it. Now, ON TO WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I wouldn't be her _writing_ fan fiction.

48910590347158634695719834710985907982170957231874823759041684750237895021785012789450891579187050701

_Later that night after everybody went home_

Usagi was getting tired and went to sit on the couch when Yuki caught her hand.

"Is that where you stayed last night?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Usagi smiled. "I stayed next to your bed last night, just in case you had a bad dream again." She finished, gently pulling his hand off hers.

Yuki, obviously getting flustered at the fact that Usagi was trying to be uncomfortable, clung to her arm and refused to let go until she listened to him.

"I refuse for you to be on the couch," he said sternly, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Stay in my room tonight, I'll take the couch again. Okay?" He asked hopefully. Usagi didn't seem to be listening so he jutted out his lower lip in a puppy dog pout. Usagi sighed, knowing she was defeated and started up the stairs towards Yuki's room.

"Ki-chan?" she asked, halfway up the stairs.

"Hai?" Yuki responded with a smile

"If you have a bad dream, please wake me up. Okay?" She asked, giving him a sad look.

"I promise" he finished as he left her presence and went into the living room.

Usagi changed into a set of her PJs and climbed into bed. After she made herself comfortable, she started to wonder, _Why do I feel so close to him?_ After pondering this for a few minutes, sleepiness overcame the girl and she drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback_

_Five-year-old Usagi was sitting on the grass by the bushes watching the zodiac children play. All except for one, the mouse. She had heard rumors about the mouse but she didn't know him personally. The other kids didn't seem to like him, but Usagi had convinced them that the next time they see him to give him a chance. Heavy, panicked breathing shook her out of her thinking as she looked over towards the main house. There, on the side of the house, panting, she saw a boy. The boy had silver-grey hair and seemed to be distressed about something. Usagi recognized him as the mouse of the zodiac. He turned around and made eye contact. Usagi could see the fear, loneliness and sadness in his violet eyes. She waved at the boy and ushered for him to come over to where she is. At first he looked around to see if anyone else is there_ poor kid, he must be left out a lot if he thinks I'm not talking to him_ Usagi thought as she smiled and said _"Yeah, I mean you. Come on! I don't bite" _she said with a laugh as the mouse scurried over and sat with her. _"My name's Usagi. How about you?"_ she asked with a smile as she offered her hand to shake. The boy accepted it and responded_ "…Yuki"_. They stopped shaking and watched the game for a little until a small, demonic voice called out _"Yuki, where are you? I WILL find you if it's the last thing I do,"_ the voice was bone chilling as Yuki tensed up. Usagi, noticing the boy's distress, hugged him and in a _**POOF**_ a silver mouse stood in Yuki's place looking confused. Usagi picked up the mouse and put him in her pocket. She also put his clothes into the bushes behind them. _"what are you doing?" _the mouse asked frantically as he wriggled in her pocket. Usagi pat the pocket Yuki was in gently and responded _"shh. You don't want him to hear you now do you?"_ she whispered as she stood up. A small boy walked up to her. He wasn't really small in Usagi's opinion, he was 4 years older than Yuki, Kyo, and herself. _"Have you seen a boy, around your age, with silver hair and purple eyes?"_ the boy asked in his weird voice._

_Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment and said _"He went that way, I think."_ As she pointed off the grounds. The boy thanked her and ran in that direction. Usagi heaved a sigh of relief and made sure the boy was gone before taking Yuki out again. _"You ok, Ki-chan?"_ she asked the mouse she protectively held in her arms. The mouse visibly blushed and replied _"Yes, I'm fine, but why did you do that Usagi-san?"_ Yuki asked as his violet eyes connected with Usagi's blue ones. _"First of all, don't call me anything-san. It makes me feel old. And second, you're my friend, I wouldn't let someone who obviously scares you to death get you. I'll protect you from him now on." _Usagi said softly as she touched the mouse's nose lovingly. Usagi put him down near the bushes and gave him his clothes. Before he could ask why, a _**POOF**_ sounded off and he put his clothes back on as Usagi turned away, giving him privacy. After Yuki was descent Haru scampered over and put his arm around Usagi as she playfully made faces toward Yuki to try and make him laugh. He tried to hold back, but Usagi was too funny and he laughed out loud. Usagi, relieved to see the boy smile, pulled away from Haru and brought Yuki over to the other kids playing. Haru followed behind soon after and they all played Duck Duck Goose, tag, and all those wonderful games children play outside. After a long day of playing, they all settled down under the biggest oak tree on the property in the shade. Haru and Rin were snuggled together near the edge of the shadow, Kyo was sunning himself, as cats often do, while fighting off Kagura, who was trying to snuggle with him like Haru and Rin were with each other. Momiji was by Usagi's feet, Usagi and Yuki were propped up against the tree, leaning on each other, with Yuki's head on Usagi's shoulder and her head on top of his. Kisa was leaning on her Oneechan's other side and sleeping soundly. Hiro, was in the tree watching over Kisa being the love struck lamb he is. _

_We would always have days like these_, a voice in Usagi's head sounded off. _Up until the day everything went wrong._

_Eight-year-old Usagi and friends were walking over to the main house. Yuki and Kyo were holding her hands supportively as they walked. Akito had ordered that Usagi come to the main house and the other Zodiac were ordered to come and "Watch". They made it to the main house and opened to door to Akito's room where the older zodiac were waiting. Usagi went to the front of the room and sat down, as she was told earlier what to do. The younger zodiac children also came towards the front and sat around Usagi. Akito made his entrance and walked over to Usagi. He stopped for a moment and smirked as he asked _"Did you really think you could stop me?"_ Usagi tensed up at hearing this and Akito chuckled._

"What, did you think you really thought I would accept you into this family?"_ he asked, venom dripping from every word. Akito smirked and slapped Usagi across the face as she yelped, caught off guard. The younger zodiac gasped and started to go towards her. Usagi urgently shook her head, signaling for the others to stop. They did and looked on in horror. Usagi glared up at Akito, her blue eyes filled with anger. _"tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't look at me that way with those eyes." _Akito scolded as he smacked her again. Usagi didn't move this time and kept her glare focused on Akito. He growled and picked the girl up by her neck. _"Stop looking at me like that!"_ he screamed as he threw her through the sliding door leading outside. Akito turned to Hatori, _"Erase this child's memories NOW!" _Hatori looked at Akito in shock as he stood up slowly and went outside towards the motionless girl, soaked, muddy, and bloody from the rain, and glass all around her. The younger zodiac screamed as they tried to make a break for her, but were held back by the older zodiac as Akito kept a tight grip on Yuki. Akito laughed evilly as he held back the struggling boy. _"Now Yuki, you'll be mine again pet."_ Yuki froze and screamed _"Usagi! Run while you can!" _Usagi bolted upright as she saw Akito holding Yuki. She growled and made a break for them, but Hatori held her back. She turned around and looked at him, sobbing as he wouldn't let her go. _"I'm so sorry for this Usagi"_ Hatori said, crying as he put his fingers on her temples, right before the flash of light Usagi screamed _"I'M SORRY EVERYONE!"_ A flash of light silenced her as she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembers before everything going black was the conversation she had with Yuki earlier on._

"_Usa-chan, you're my very best friend,"_

"_And you're mine too Ki-chan"_

"_And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"_

"_Yeah! Forever!"_

Usagi awoke to the feeling of being watched. Her hands went directly to her face and she noticed she was crying. She dried her tears and turned over. Violet met sapphire and Usagi jumped up. The owner of the violet eyes looked at her apologetically.

"Ki-chan, what're you doing there?" Usagi asked in concern. "Bad dream again?"

Yuki nodded as Usagi sat back down in the bed and read the time on the clock: 12:03

"You had a bad dream this early in the night?" Usagi looked even more concerned now.

Yuki blushed and nodded again, looking at the floor, ashamed. Usagi crawled over to where he was, put her finger under his chin, and tilted his head towards her. She gave him a reassuring smile as she asked with a smile "Ki-chan?"

"Hmm?" Yuki asked, half distracted by her eyes.

"You're my very best friend," she said with a grin as his jaw dropped.

"a-and you're m-mine too, Usa-chan," he stuttered as he tried to compose himself

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?" She said smiling as she pat the spot next to her on the bed. Yuki crawled in next to her as she faced the window and he, her back. Yuki snuggled against her back as she smiled, thinking of when he'd sneak in and do this after being tortured by Akito.

"Yeah, forever" Yuki finished. Usagi turned around so she faced him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his neck. Yuki blushed and he wrapped his arms around Usagi's coughdevelopedcough body and held her close. Soon they both were able to fall asleep again with smiles on their faces, knowing they were safe in each other's arms.

TBC

I thought I'd give this chap a sweet ending. . ON TO THE NEXT ONE!


	7. Lost & Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Just Usagi and the plot. Akito will appear in here.

107482357475089127409732189478237150981457834798239047238759032186407329865240750213490736185023785670924853

_2 Years Later_

Usagi had been gone for a week for a personal trip with Rin, Kisa, and Kagura. Kyo had been gone for 4 months, training. (You know what that means!!!!!!) Usagi came back in the morning, after the mailman literally drove back down the driveway. She opened the door and was greeted by voices in the living room.

"I'm home!" she yelled cheerfully as she took off her shoes and put her bags next to them.

"In here Usagi!" Shigure's voice answered her as she walked towards the living room. There she found Shigure at the table with a girl, who looked strangely familiar. _Tohru_ she thought as she stared at the girl's back.

"Ru-chan?" Usagi asked as she cocked her head to the side. The girl turned around suddenly and gasped.

"Oneechan!" she squealed as she jumped up and embraced her sister whilst jumping up and down. Usagi hugged her back and they fell to the floor laughing, tears in their eyes and feeling as if they let go the other would disappear forever. Usagi cupped her sister's face in her hands and smiled.

"Now, where's Okaa-san? (sp?)" Usagi asked her sister. Tohru looked down sadly and didn't respond. "Tohru-chan?" Usagi asked as she caught her sister's gaze again. She could hear the males of the house gulp as she waited for Tohru to answer her. "What happened sweetheart?"

"Okaa-san, she…she…she died this May Oneechan," Tohru said as tears started to well up in her eyes. Usagi gasped as tears fell like a waterfall down her face. She pulled her sister close and cried. Tohru tried to get her to stop, but she just ended up crying also. "Didn't you see the news broadcast Oneechan? It was all over, I didn't like it, but I thought you would come back as soon as you heard."

"…I didn't see that broadcast…" Usagi said as she looked Tohru in the eyes. Shigure and the boys looked a little uncomfortable. "How do you know Yuki and Kyo?" Usagi asked after a little bit.

"We go to the same high school," Tohru said giving her sister a curious look.

"So, does your whole school know about Okaa-san?" Usagi said slowly.

"Hai, Oneechan. Why?" Tohru asked as she closely looked at her sister, she didn't seem that upset anymore. Yuki came over to the pair and reached out to touch Usagi's shoulder Kyo was on the other side to look at the front end of Usagi, which was hard to see because her hair covered her face as she looked at the floor. Just as Yuki was about 2 inches away from her shoulder, she turned on him.

"You knew didn't you?" she asked coldly as hot tears stung her cheeks. Yuki pulled back immediately and stared at her in shock. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" She said a little louder as she stood up and glared at him.

"Usa-chan, I-I I didn't know that you were related" Yuki said softly as he reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me vermin!" she screeched as she pulled away. Yuki looked at her as though his world was crashing down in front of him, Kyo had decided he liked the change of events and chuckled at the mouse's pain. Usagi whipped her head around and her eyes shined their angry golden color.

"What the hell are you looking at you mangy feline?!" she yelled as Kyo slunk back.

"Oneechan," Tohru said softly as she touched her sister's hand. Usagi stiffened up at her sister's touch as if she was calming down, until she burst into tears and ran into her room upstairs. Tohru ran after her with the boys hot on her heels. She knocked on the door, hoping her sister was okay. She didn't hear an answer and Kyo knocked the door down to see that Usagi was gone. Everyone frantically looked around the room but all they found was the open window and a torn photograph. The torn part was of Usagi, Kyo, and Yuki when they were young.

_3 hours later_

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were running around together to try and find Usagi, still no luck. They came to Arisa Uotani's house and Tohru knocked on the door and Arisa herself opened it.

"Hey Tohru? What's up?" she asked cheerfully. Her face fell after she saw Tohru's tear-streaked face and the boys' red and upset faces. "What happened? What's wrong?!" she asked frantically as she shook Tohru's shoulders

"Usagi-chan ran away, and we've been looking for hours and we can't find her anywhere," Tohru cried as she stopped Uo-chan from shaking her.

"I'll help you find her," Arisa said as she grabbed her coat and followed the three out to the street.

In another hour, they met up with Saki Hanajima. She was another friend of Tohru and Usagi and agreed to use her powers to help find her.

"Are you sure you looked in all the places she would be?" Arisa asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, we did" Yuki said as he looked at the ground. As they neared the cemetery, Saki, who was in the lead, slowed down and slowly turned her head in that spooky fashion she does as she picked up waves.

"Her signals seem to be coming in this direction," Saki said in her normal monotone voice.

"but WHERE?!" Kyo asked in an exasperated tone as he pulled his hair. The others walked into the cemetery, following Saki as she followed her waves.

After 10 minutes or so of looking through graves and not succeeding, Saki finally came to a halt at the row of graves where Tohru's mom was laid down to rest. Everybody became quiet as they struggled to stop without falling into Saki. Saki shushed them and pointed in the direction of Kyoko's grave.

They looked in the direction of where Saki was pointing and gasped. There, on Kyoko's grave, hunched over with her long hair covering her whole body, was Usagi in a sobbing heap. Yuki ran over with everybody right behind him and knelt down next to Usagi. Her head shot up as she looked at Yuki with red, puffy eyes.

"Usa-chan" Yuki choked out as he tried to comfort her. Usagi looked into his eyes for a moment, and started to cry again. Yuki gathered her up in his arms and held her as she sobbed against his chest. After a few minutes of trying to collect herself, Usagi wiped away her tears and looked up. She stared in horror as Hatori Sohma's hand went towards her temples. She shrieked and ran for the nearest tree and climbed up it. Hatori following close behind, tried to coax her down until Kyo and Yuki positioned themselves defensively in front of the tree, ready to fight Hatori if he made another move towards the tree.

"Back off Hatori," Yuki started

"You're not going to get anywhere near her anymore," Kyo finished, looking pissed. Hatori just looked on in amusement as the boys continued to glare at him. Usagi jumped down from the tree and landed in Yuki's grasp. They sat on the ground and held onto each other tightly. Kyo poised himself between the doctor and the two teens on the ground. Before anyone could move or say anything, the thunder rolled and lightning striked.

As the light from the lightning wore off, Akito was seen holding the mouse and the wolf away from each other as they frantically tried to grasp the other's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Usagi," Akito said in that demonic voice that sent a chill down her spine. "HATORI! Erase this girl's memory again! And this time, make SURE they don't come back!"

Usagi and Yuki struggled harder against the man to get to each other, only their fingertips were touching. Hatori watched them for a few seconds until Akito's shriek snapped him out of it.

"NOW Hatori!!!!" the two teenagers struggled harder against his grasp as he used all of his strength to hold them back.

"No." Hatori said calmly after what seemed like hours. Yuki and Usagi stopped struggling and looked at the doctor, he was staring at them with compassion in his eyes. Akito looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked as he loosened his grip on the teens.

"I refuse to come between two people in love," Hatori said dangerously as Akito let go of Usagi and Yuki and walked over to him.

"Are you crazy?" Akito growled as Hatori backed away a little from the fuming head of the family. Yuki helped Usagi to her feet and held her close as Tohru, Saki, Arisa, and Kyo came over to see if they were okay.

"If standing up for what I believe in is considered crazy, then I'm insane" Hatori sneered as he loomed over the angry head. Akito growled as he disappeared for a moment. He reappeared behind Yuki and yanked him back by his hair. Yuki cried out in pain as Akito pulled out a knife and held it against Yuki's neck while restraining him with the other arm.

"Leave him alone!" Usagi cried as she started over towards Yuki and his captor but was held back by Arisa and Kyo. "Let go!" she screamed as she tried to get out of her friends' grip.

"Usa-chan don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just get out of here" Yuki choked out as the knife went closer to his neck, slightly cutting him from his struggling.

"I'm not leaving without you" Usagi replied as she buried her face into Tohru's chest. Yuki smiled as Akito held him tighter, making it harder for him to breathe.

_This has gone far enough_ Saki thought as she summoned her, "power" if you will, and zapped Akito, causing him to drop Yuki and the knife.

Kyo grabbed Yuki as Arisa took Usagi from Tohru, Saki and Tohru following behind as they all ran. Akito got up, only to be met by Hatori, who picked him up, bridal style and took him back to the main house.

_The next morning_

Shigure walked into the living room to find Usagi and Yuki on the couch, holding each other tightly. Usagi had a note in her hand with his name on it, but he took note of the other four teens in the room, Tohru and Kyo were leaning up against the sofa, asleep. Saki was asleep leaning on her fist in a chair while Arisa was sprawled out in front of the TV, she was awake and watching him.

"You're Shigure-san right?" she asked, keeping a brown (a/n I dunno her eye color) eye on him at all times.

"Yes, I am. What happened last night? I see you found Usagi" he commented as he noticed Yuki held her closer as he said that.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened last night," Arisa said as she sat up, cross-legged

"I was also hoping so," Saki announced as she calmly awoke from her perch. Usagi stirred and started to sit up when Shigure stopped her

"Go back to sleep, you can make breakfast later," he whispered softly as to not wake up Yuki.

"But, what abo-" Usagi started until Shigure shushed her.

"It's okay, now keep Yuki-kun warm. I think he may strangle me if you're not there when he wakes up." He whispered chuckling as Usagi gently moved a strand of silver hair from the boy's face. Usagi nodded and laid back down next to him where Yuki gladly accepted the warmth again. Arisa chuckled and Saki smiled as they watched the "Prince" of their high school with their best friend.

"If he hurts her, I'll shock him so bad he'll be barbequed" Saki threatened as Usagi looked at her sleepily with a look that said 'I'm sleepy, so stop talking until I wake up' then she went back to sleep. Shigure took the note from Usagi's hand after she went back to sleep and it was a note telling what happened the night before.

"You guys had a rough night huh?" he said after folding up the note and putting it in his kimono. The girls nodded as everybody seemed to wake up at the same time. First was Kyo, who saw Tohru on him, blushed, and woke her up. Tohru woke up and looked on the couch and saw Usagi and Yuki on there so she left them alone. Everyone was starting to get noisy so Usagi's subconscious decided to do something to get them to shut up.

Yuki came tumbling to the floor from the couch.

"Ow, that hurt" he said sleepily with a yawn as Usagi stretched and felt the area next to her. There was nobody there so she panicked until she looked at the floor and saw Yuki, in his pajama bottoms on his butt.

"Oops, gomen" she apologized, in his pajama shirt, giggling at his current condition. He smiled as he tackled her on the couch and tickled her. She screamed as she was tickled to death.

"OK! OK! UNCLE! UNCLE!!!!!" she yelled as she pushed him off of her and started to tickle him.

"AH! My darling little brother and his future bride are flirting!" an annoying voice called from another room. Usagi and Yuki froze in their tracks and flew upstairs into Yuki's room and locked the door.

"Who is that?" Arisa asked as she was getting over the surprise that the two of them could run so fast.

"You don't want to know," Kyo said as a white/silver snake slid into the room and around Shigure's neck loosely.

"Hello! Gure-san!!!!" the snake exclaimed. Arisa, Saki, and Tohru fell over speechless.

TBC

That's all I have for now, I hope you liked it! Will Arisa and Saki find out the Sohma family secret?! Will Yuki and Usagi come out of hiding from Ayame? When will the questions end?!


End file.
